El Último Elemento
by Natsichan
Summary: En tiempos de guerra no queda otra opción que dar todo por la causa, hasta el último elemento.
1. Prólogo

Frontier se hizo presente en mi imaginación y de ahí nació esta historia...

Todos sabemos que Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las manos de aquel ángel de luz golpearon la mesa de cristal con furia contenida. En sus gestos se veía el reflejo de la desesperación y la angustia. Ya no soportaba la idea de no hacer nada, ya no quería quedarse sentada mientras sucedían tantas atrocidades a su alrededor.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo! —Soltó acompañando el golpe, sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Quien se situaba frente a este ángel luminoso cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de contestarle con voz profunda y calmada:

—No podemos arriesgarnos de ese modo. Piensa en el futuro, Ophanimon.

El ángel femenino frunció los labios con fuerza, mientras que uno de sus compañeros, ubicado del lado derecho de quien le había hablado, hacía una mueca extraña demostrando que no iba a intervenir en esta discusión.

— ¿De qué futuro hablas? Si seguimos tu plan ya no quedará futuro para nadie, Seraphimon. Por favor, recapacita.

El ser ubicado a la derecha de ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y negó con suavidad.

—Ya lo hemos deliberado, Ophanimon. Esto es lo que haremos, no hay más tiempo ni otras opciones.

— ¡Sí las hay! —Contradijo Ophanimon poniéndose de pie —Los Guerreros Legendarios nos salvaron una vez, podrán hacerlo de nuevo.

El ángel de la esperanza entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa, intentando serenarse y no entrar en una disputa cuyos resultados no serían positivos para la situación actual.

—Los Guerreros han sido de mucha ayuda en batallas pasadas, pero esta vez es diferente. Los elementos no son necesarios, necesitamos a aquellos dones que nos traerán paz en el futuro. Necesitamos despertar a las tres protectoras.

Ophanimon se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Tú crees que tres simples protectoras podrán salvarnos de esta catástrofe? ¡Yo no digo que no sean necesarias! Después de todo son sus opuestos, pero ellas no serán suficiente… solo déjame llamarlos…

Seraphimon se estrujó las manos con impaciencia.

—Es mejor si permanecemos calmados… —habló el ángel ubicado a la derecha de Ophanimon — Seraphimon, comprende que las protectoras necesitarán ayuda. Ophanimon… entiende que los Guerreros no harán más que estorbar en esta situación. Por ese motivo ninguno de los digispirist será llamado de nuevo. Yo propongo que seamos nosotros quienes se hagan cargo de esto. No involucremos a más humanos que puedan ser corrompidos.

La mano del ser que estaba sentado junto a Seraphimon se alzó repentinamente, interrumpiendo a los Tres Grandes Ángeles. Sus rostros se giraron hacia él, quién se quitó el sombrero blanco y puntiagudo de la cabeza y con una leve reverencia se aventuró a hablarles.

—Si me permiten opinar… —comenzó a decir —creo que no hay tiempo para una discusión. Estamos en guerra, él volverá a resucitar y sin estar en vida corpórea ha podido crear negativos de los ejemplares de las protectoras, Es solo cuestión de tiempo que cree una versión opuesta de los guerreros —miró a cada ángel antes de continuar —. Mi propuesta es que dejemos de pensar. No estamos ganando nada con esta discusión, lo único que estamos haciendo es perder tiempo mientras él ha conseguido expandirse por todo el mundo digital —los Tres Grandes Ángeles compartieron una extensa mirada —. Perdónenme el atrevimiento, pero creo que los tres están equivocados al pensar que solo existe una única opción. Yo creo que los tres han aportado ideas que deben realizarse por igual. Estamos atravesando un doloroso tiempo de desesperanza, necesitaremos todo la ayuda posible.

Ophanimon le sonrió a sus tres compañeros con sutileza.

—Ya mismo los traeré de regreso.

Seraphimon asintió decididamente una sola vez.

—Yo despertaré a nuestras Protectoras Legendarias.

Cherubimon se puso de pie.

—Reuniré nuestras tropas y rastrearemos los datos.

Sorcerymon volvió a colocarse su sombrero y suspiró. _Igual que en los viejos tiempos_.

* * *

Bueno... comencé este nuevo fic para celebrar el aniversario número 13 de Digimon Frontier *Wiiiiiiii*

Y no tengo mucho para decir, esto apenas es el principio y seguramente la historia aún no se entiende...

Aun así espero que sea de su agrado :)

Gracias por leer!


	2. Después de cinco años

No tengo excusas para explicar mi ausencia, solo pido perdón. Debo muchos fics y muchas reviews, prometí muchas cosas que no cumplí y creo que hasta he dejado varios mensajes sin contestar. Lo siento, hace bastante que vengo sin ánimos y no estuve pasando seguido por la página... pero de a poco trataré de regresar.

Me parece correcto hacer un pequeño resumen del capítulo pasado, ya que no publico hace dos meses... o tal vez más -no he sacado la cuenta-

Sabemos hasta ahora que los tres ángeles se han reunido para discutir sobre una amenaza, una guerra que ya está comenzando en el mundo digital. Y con el consejo de Sorcerymon llegaron a un acuerdo: traer de regreso a los guerreros, despertar a sus protectoras y reunir a las tropas.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero me perdonen la tardanza y puedan entretenerse un poco leyendo.

* * *

**Después de cinco años**

—Señor Takuya Kanbara, por favor presentarse en la oficina del director, gracias.

El altavoz se apagó con un leve estallido y todos los rostros se giraron para verme. No puedo negarlo, me encanta cuando hacen eso.

Les sonreí ampliamente. La profesora me miraba con el ceño bien fruncido y las manos ocultas entre sus brazos cruzados.

—Creo que me llaman, señora. Si no le molesta le pido que se haga a un lado, después de todo sí saldré del salón.

La maestra me gruñó y rodó los ojos antes de dejarme el espacio necesario para que yo pueda apartarme de mi pupitre.

—Esto no quedará así. No te librarás de ese castigo. Quiero que le digas al director lo que acabas de hacer —le guiñé un ojo y coloqué mis brazos tras mi cabeza, despreocupadamente, pero ella me detuvo sujetándome de un hombro —. La señorita Yoshida te acompañará para evitar engaños, si tú no comentas esta reciente falta de respeto, ella lo hará.

Puse los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo en que la profesora le hacía señas a una chica de tez muy clara y ojos oscuros. Minage se puso de pie casi de un salto, seguramente muy feliz de cumplir una orden… ella siempre fue igual, un desperdicio de belleza.

En cuanto la profesora me quitó la mano del hombro, continué mi camino y sabía que la bocona de Yoshida diría todo al director. Ella siempre quiere ponerme en problemas, la detesto. Y su respuesta siempre es la misma "Es lo justo Kanbara, te lo mereces".

No puedo creer que sea la chica más ruin que ha pisado el planeta, ¡es que se ve tan bonita e inocente! Pero es malvada, es un demonio de los verdaderos.

Suspiré… de algún modo tenía que convencerla de que no me delatara… no puedo soportar otro castigo de mi madre, son demasiado aburridos.

—Oye… Mina…

Mi tono de voz no era quejoso o resentido como cada vez que le hablo, pero ella no valoró mi esfuerzo y frunció los labios.

—No —fue su respuesta, sincera, tajante y fría como ella sola.

La odio.

Resoplé con fuerza y continuamos andando hasta el despacho del director. No me puedo creer que ella sea tan cruel conmigo, ¡nunca le he hecho nada malo! Hasta recuerdo que de pequeños nos solíamos llevar bien…

Pero supongo que el tiempo cambia a las personas. La adolescencia es responsable, no yo. No entiendo por qué ella me sigue culpando a mí. Bueno, en realidad nunca lo dijo… pero yo sé que me culpa. Y me molesta que ella esté molesta conmigo… o, tal vez ella está molesta porque yo me molesté primero…

No. Definitivamente ella es la del problema. Fue ella la que reaccionó de forma negativa a mis encantos, yo le di una oportunidad de estar conmigo y ahora debe de estar lamentándose el haberme rechazado.

Minage abrió la puerta de un empujón y se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara.

El despacho del director no era gran cosa; yo ya me había aprendido dónde estaba cada objeto, por eso me di cuenta de los cambios que se realizaron aquí.

—Bonita pintura, señor —le sonreí señalando el retrato de sí mismo que tenía detrás —, me parece que lo han pintado más serio de lo que es —comenté girando la silla que tenía asignada para mí delante del escritorio, y sentándome en ésta con las manos sobre el respaldo —. ¿Le preparo un café? —El hombre, bastante más canoso y gordo que la primera vez en que lo vi, hace ya cinco años, alzó una ceja mientras yo tomaba entre mis manos la cafetera que descansaba sobre el escritorio —Dos de azúcar y una de crema…

Minage bufó tras de mí, lo cual me hizo recordar su presencia y mi odio hacia ella. ¿Qué le molestaba? Yo tengo cierta amistad con el director… lo vengo visitando al menos dos veces a la semana desde hace cinco años.

—Usted no vino a pasar la tarde —se negó el director con mala cara —. Quiero que me explique, señor Kanbara, el incidente de ayer en la cafetería.

Deposité la cafetera donde estaba y puse ambas manos sobre mi pecho como gesto de sinceridad.

—Juro que ese idiota se lo merecía.

El director hizo una mueca ante mi palabrota, pero yo sabía que en el fondo la esperaba y estaba acostumbrado a que la dijera. No podía castigarme por mostrarme como soy, ya tuvimos una charla sobre eso.

—No te permito que utilices ese vocabulario, Kanbara… —continuó el hombre llevando sus manos a sus cienes, sorprendiéndome con esa actitud tan poco común —quiero que declares cómo ocurrió todo y por qué…

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Detrás de mí, en los asientos mullidos afirmados contra la pared junto a la puerta, había dos personas rígidamente sentadas.

Reconocí los ojos miel, y sabía que ese idiota había heredado la mirada fingidamente pacífica de su madre.

Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla con fuerza… sé que mi mirada se tornó vacía, sé que ha estado vacía desde hace cinco años.

— ¿Quiere que le diga a estos ingenuos que su hijo es una porquería de persona? ¿Eso quiere? Él me empujó en la cafetería y derramó su bebida sobre mí, ¿piensa usted que yo me debería haber quedado sin hacer nada después de semejante agresión? Él merecía la paliza que le di.

Reinó el silencio unos cuantos segundos. Los padres del idiota estaban pasmados. El director resopló otra vez, él sabía que yo diría eso… es lo mismo que dije ayer, no podía contradecirme o sabrían que estaba mintiendo.

Una risilla que simpatizaba con los suspiros distrajo a los padres de la idea de gritarme todo tipo de barbaridades.

—Kanbara. Di la verdad.

El típico tono de voz cortante de Minage me dio una bofetada en el rostro. La odio, la odio, la odio.

— ¿No fue eso lo que pasó? —inquirió el director a mi detestable compañera.

No tuve que girarme y verla para saber que estaba negando con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, los padres de aquel desgraciado comenzaron a hablar a gritos, a pedir que me suspendieran, a exigir que llamaran a mis padres.

Yo deseé matar a Yoshida con mis propias manos. ¿Por qué siempre es tan honesta? ¿Nunca le enseñaron que a veces las mentiras son más sanas que la verdad?

Había tanto ruido. El suelo parecía temblar. En las paredes retemblaban los gritos. La discusión que se formó entre el matrimonio, Yoshida y el director me ahogó de tal manera que otra vez retrocedí en el tiempo. ¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¿Por qué todo me devuelve a esa época? ¿Por qué en ese entonces podía ser feliz y ahora no? ¿Por qué sigo esperando que vuelvan esos días? ¿Por qué aún extraño a esos torpes? ¿Por qué aún la echo de menos a ella? Pasaron cinco años, debería haberlo superado todo. Pero no es así. Sólo sé que estoy solo.

Dos manos me sostuvieron antes de que cayera y me sacaron de aquel bullicio interminable. Oí una puerta corrediza, oí el gritó asustado de una mujer, sentí algo esponjoso debajo de mi cuerpo, me sentí hundido en el calor de una tela, sentí como las manos que me salvaron me dejaban ir. Y cerré los ojos, cerré los ojos para despertar más tarde y cegar mi debilidad con la intención de seguir viviendo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, sabía que estaba en casa, sabía que era un día nuevo y sabía que los problemas se habían alejado de mí. Otra vez, mi vida era perfecta.

—Anda, Takuya, levántate —me gritó Sinya desde el otro lado de la puerta —, se te hace tarde para el partido.

Desperté de un salto. Lo había olvidado, ¡hoy es sábado!

Con ligereza me cambié el pijama y me coloqué el uniforme del equipo. Hoy nadie podrá vencernos, nos estuvimos preparando meses para este enfrentamiento, ¡venceremos y la copa será nuestra!

Tomé mi bolso y salí picando de la casa sin haber desayunado nada, era más importante llegar a tiempo. Corrí las cuadras que me separaban del colegio y cruce las puertas justo cuando las personas se acomodaban en las gradas del gimnasio.

Es bueno cuando la vida te regala milagros y todo lo que quieres se cumple.

Algo agitado por la carrera llegué a donde el entrenador daba su charla inspiradora previa a todo partido. Pero en cuanto hice mi entrada, mis compañeros de equipo bajaron la mirada y se ocuparon de sus cosas. Eso es raro… siempre fui bien recibido dentro del gimnasio, soy jugador ejemplar.

Me acerqué al entrenador, pero él me ignoró por completo… ¿qué le pasa? Yo soy su jugador estrella.

—Emmm… ¿señor? —Le hablé con todo el respeto que pude reunir.

Él me miró por dos segundos y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento, Kanbara. El director te suspendió y ya no eres parte del equipo… hace dos días golpeaste a un compañero, ¿no es así? Y ayer le faltaste el respeto a una profesora. Además, te desmayaste… tampoco le conviene a tu salud que juegues. De verdad, lo lamento. Será hasta el próximo semestre.

Tirado el golpe bajo, se alejó y me dejó allí, de pie. Y como siempre, solo.

Comencé a caminar de regreso a casa. No quería mirar a nadie. Sólo sabía que mataría a Sinya. De seguro él ya lo sabía y lo hizo a propósito, de seguro ahora se está riendo de mí, de seguro este era su plan. Lo odio.

Lancé un puñetazo al aire. Odio todo y todos me odian, ¿cómo llegamos a esto, Takuya? Eres un desastre.

—¡OYE! —El grito me sorprendió, pero reconocí la voz — ¿¡Vas a golpearme!? ¿¡Así es como me agradeces el hecho no haber dejado que te rompas la cabeza contra el suelo!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Tal vez debería haber dejado que te abrieras el cráneo! ¡Tal vez así no serías tan ingrato! Después de todo, es lo justo, Kanbara, te lo mereces.

Gruñí soltando mi bronca y me tenté con golpearla de verdad. Quería que mi golpe le doliera tanto como a mí me dolían sus palabras.

—No estoy de humor como para lidiar contigo y tu humor de porquería, Yoshida. —resolví decir entre dientes.

La empujé para seguir adelante pero Minage tiró de mi brazo para que me detuviera, y por algún extraño motivo, lo hice. Su mirada de hielo me obligó a desviar mi atención a las gradas que había tras ella. Algo en sus ojos me impedía mirarla, desde siempre fue así.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí, estudiándome. Noté cómo dejaba caer sus hombros, oí su suspiro abatido, sentí sus músculos retraerse como si estuviera luchando por hacer o no hacer algo. Me atreví a mirarla, pero ella ya no me miraba. Había bajado la vista a sus pies.

— ¿Recuerdas qué buenos amigos éramos cinco años atrás? —No le respondí, pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera — ¿Cómo llegamos a detestarnos tanto, Takuya?

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Ella no me llamaba por mi nombre desde hace cinco años. Apreté la mandíbula, quería decir algo y al mismo tiempo quería escapar. Mina había sido una muy buena amiga… pero yo no tuve lindas experiencias con amigos anteriores, no podía permitir que me volvieran a traicionar.

"Confiar te hace daño, Takuya, ya no lo hagas" me dije hace cinco años. Y sigo manteniendo esa promesa.

Le di la espalda y caminé de regreso a casa.

Ya nada podría hacer volver el tiempo atrás. Y yo tampoco quería que volviera, después de todo… esos recuerdos eran los que me debilitaban. Es tan vergonzoso desmayarse cuando una situación me recuerda al pasado, me hace sentir tan… frágil.

Tengo que hacer algo contra esto, debo recuperar mi fortaleza.

Un mensaje llegó a mi teléfono, distrayéndome de mis turbulentos pensamientos.

**¿Quieres encenderlo?**

**Si**

**No**

Algo me dijo que esto ya había sucedido, pero recordar me lastima… he bloqueado todos los recuerdos porque prefiero no traerlos de vuelta. No son bonitos y no puedo quedarme con lo que ha pasado, la vida continúa y yo debo continuar viviendo.

Presioné la palabra no y seguí mi camino.

* * *

...

El caos y la aventura recién empiezan jaja

Me intriga mucho saber si alguien se esperaba esto :P

Ojalá hayan podido disfrutar, nos leemos en cuanto mi musa decida aparecerse de nuevo n.n


	3. Reconstruyendo luces

**Reconstruyendo luces**

De un golpe seco cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Oí el regaño de mi padre, lo ignoré por completo.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me acomodé para quedar cara a cara al techo de mi dormitorio.

En silencio contemplé las marcas desgastadas de todas las imágenes que siendo más chico había colocado allí. Ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo y el espacio vacío que habían ocupado anteriormente… igual que con ella.

No debería sentirme así, lo sé. No debería haber reaccionado como lo hice, lo entiendo. Pero ella era todo lo que me mantenía unido al pasado, ella era todo lo que me sostenía cuando mi vida se desmoronaba, ella era todo lo que me recordaba aquella felicidad que alguna vez fue mía.

Estando obligado a no acercarme a mi hermano y teniendo prohibido ver a mi madre, hubiera muerto de soledad y tristeza… pero ella no me dejó caer. Ahora que tampoco la tengo, supongo que nada me salvará de extinguir mi luz.

Todavía siento latente el recuerdo de ese día cuando nos volvimos inseparables.

Como era acostumbrado ella estaba rodeada de personas falsas e interesadas, y yo seguí mi camino ignorándola como siempre.

Sucedió que un profesor le pidió que me entregara un formulario para decidir las clases que tomaría ese semestre, además de las obligatorias.

— _¿Eres Kouji Minamoto? —Me sonrió ella cuando llegué a mi casillero. Simplemente le devolví la mirada y ella comprendió que no quería su compañía… lo cual le hizo reír. Arrugué el entrecejo —, El profesor Nakahisa me pidió que te entregara esto… —dijo tendiéndome el papel, pero yo no lo tomé. Ella siguió sonriendo —. Es un formulario que debes llenar, y yo debo regresárselo al profesor… —me explicó. Le arrebaté la hoja de la mano y marqué cuatro materias extracurriculares, le devolví el formulario con una mueca molesta y ella observó lo que había marcado. Acentuó su sonrisa —. ¡Seremos compañeros! _

_Yo no supe que responder, pero ella no espero a que dijera nada. Simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó. "Hueca" fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la cabeza._

_Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases la directora me llamó, me habló sobre prestar atención en las clases y que los profesores no solo evaluaban las notas de los exámenes. Siempre es lo mismo, pero no necesito escuchar a un adulto hablándome sobre cosas que puedo leer. Cuando leo, la información se queda grabada en mi cerebro y no se borra con nada… no necesito oír un monólogo._

_Llegué al salón de clases media hora después de lo que debería. Lo que me sorprendió fue que todo el mundo estaba cambiado de lugar, Takashi estaba en mi sitio, lo fulminé con la mirada y él se puso muy nervioso._

_La profesora me sonrió y dijo: _

—_No te preocupes, yo los cambié de lugar… Todos estaban hablando mucho y no podía dar clases así que todos tienen un asiento diferente —apreté los puños —, a partir de hoy te sentarás en el tercer banco de la segunda fila… junto a Thalía… —Puse los ojos en blanco y arrastré los pies hasta mi nuevo lugar. Perfecto, con la hueca—Estábamos en la página 75… —comenzó a decir la maestra, pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Me coloqué los auriculares y mi música favorita comenzó a sonar. _

_No quería pensar en nada, pero algo me distrajo… Thalía… ella no estaba utilizando el libro de texto… lo que ella hacía fue lo que me sacó de mi burbuja… dibujaba… aún no se distinguía lo que era pero bosquejaba líneas con precisión y esmero, creando algo que después de unos minutos logré identificar. _

_Era un paisaje, era un árbol a la orilla de un lago durante un hermoso atardecer. Las ramas del árbol crecían torcidamente en todas direcciones y a cada lado se doblegaban hacia abajo. Las hojas, finas y largas, le daban un aspecto antiguo, y muchas rozaban el agua cristalina creando ondas en el lago._

_Sonreí. Me gustaba, me hacía pensar y recordar muchas cosas con y sin sentido alguno. _

_Thalía no se percató de que la observaba y siguió dibujando… trazaba líneas en el horizonte, remarcaba el sol, pintaba en tonos anaranjados el agua del lago, sombreaba el árbol e iluminaba el cielo a su alrededor. En cierto momento presionó su lápiz contra la hoja de papel y dejo que éste marcara un punto en el dibujo, era como si esperara algo… tal vez inspiración. Entonces, giró con cuidado la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos._

_Creo que ni siquiera Lucemon me puso tan nervioso como ella. Simplemente me miró y yo deseé desaparecer de la faz de la tierra._

— _¿Se te ofrece algo? —Me dijo, no utilizó un mal tono, pero vi el mal humor en sus ojos. Yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente y ella suspiró, cerró su cuaderno al mismo tiempo —. ¿Todas nuestras conversaciones serán así? ¿No vas a decir nada nunca? _

_La pregunta me sorprendió, me encogí de hombros manteniendo mi cara de póquer. Thalía puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el banco para luego apoyar allí la cabeza y descansar. _

_Enarqué las cejas… ¿Se proponía dormir? ¿En clases? Jamás creí que ella sería de esas personas._

_Volví a colocarme los auriculares y las horas fueron pasando muy lentamente… lo único que no pude hacer fue sacarme de la cabeza ese dibujo en el cuaderno de Thalía._

_Durante la tarde debía quedarme a las clases extracurriculares. Hoy tendría música, y tal y como me lo dijo Thalía, fuimos compañeros. Ella canta muy bonito… nunca le había prestado atención en realidad, pero ahora que lo sé tampoco puedo olvidar su voz. A mí me asignaron una de las guitarras._

_El día escolar concluyó y yo me decidí por visitar a mi hermano, porque en ese momento no lo tenía prohibido, me crucé con Thalía en el trayecto. Fue extraño, al principio ella iba adelante, pero camina muy despacio y la alcancé enseguida, no fue a propósito pero la pisé. _

_Ella me miró como reprochándome y yo le devolví la mirada. Ella alzó una ceja y yo sabía –no sé cómo, pero sabía- que no iba a hablarme porque yo no le había hablado y que no lo haría hasta que yo lo hiciera, y no estoy seguro si yo quería hablarle o no._

—_Perdóname —le dije en un murmullo no muy convincente._

—_No —dijo, y siguió su camino._

_Pero yo no iba a dejar las cosas así, algo en mi interior no me lo permitía._

— _¿Por qué no? —inquirí casi enfadado._

_Ella no apuró el paso, se encogió de hombros._

—_Porque no creo que lo lamentes de verdad —puntualizó ella._

— _¡No lo hice a propósito! —Me defendí ya molesto._

_Ella se giró bruscamente haciendo que frenara mi paso sorpresivamente. Estábamos más cerca de lo que alguna vez estuvo alguien de mí, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver sus ojos mirarme. _

—_No hablo del pisotón, genio —dijo en mal tono. No comprendí y ella lo supo, fue por eso que añadió casi gritándome: — ¡Metiste tu indeseada nariz en mi cuaderno!_

_No lo aguanté y me reí en su cara. ¡Tanto lío por eso! Ella no lo tomó para bien lo cual me hizo seguir riendo. Sin embargo, Thalía optó por empujarme casi bromeando y se unió a mis risas, yo la codeé suavemente y seguimos riendo… no lo entendí, pero me sentí bien._

—_No sueles venir para este lado —comentó cuándo aplacamos nuestras risas —. ¿A dónde irás?_

_Entorné los ojos, ¿Qué le importaba lo que yo hacía de mi vida?_

—_Voy a casa de mi hermano —le contesté sorprendiéndome de lo fácil que era charlar con ella —. Y es aquí._

_Le señalé la casa de Kouichi. Ella miró la casa e hizo una mueca de confusión._

—_Pero tú apellido es Minamoto… —dijo como pensando en voz alta._

—_Lo sé._

_Mi respuesta fue cortante, así dejé en claro que esos eran temas personales que no le incumbían en absoluto, y ella comprendió. Volvió a sonreírme y se encogió de hombros con un suspiro suave._

—_Déjale mis saludos a Kouichi —sonrió —, y dile a la señora Kimura que no podré ir hoy a su casa, mi padre se irá de viaje y debo quedarme en casa para no arruinar nada —realizó una mueca extraña, entre el disgusto y la burla. _

_Me hizo reír y no recordé preguntarle cómo conocía a Kouichi o qué iría a hacer ella en la casa de mi hermano… me di vuelta y crucé la calle un poco confundido. Una vez más había juzgado mal a alguien que valía la pena._

Más tarde me enteré que Thalía es vecina de mi hermano desde que llegaron al vecindario. Su madre solía ir a casa de Kouichi para ayudar a mi madre en las tareas del hogar… eran amigas muy cercanas… pero luego de su misteriosa desaparición fue Thalía quien se ocupó de ayudar a mi madre biológica.

No puedo creer que no volveré a verla.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación me alejaron del precipicio depresivo, por un momento. Me incorporé y caminé hasta la puerta para abrirla. Mi mano permaneció varios segundos en la manija de la puerta antes de que yo decidiera dejar pasar a quien me había interrumpido. No tenía sentido ignorar la vida si todavía tenía que vivirla. Abrí de un tirón desganado y mi madre entró a la habitación llevando entre sus manos una bandeja repleta de comida.

Le sonreí y la invité a quedarse. Ella aceptó y se quedó a almorzar conmigo.

Es extraño como llegué a tener una buena relación con ella. Pero, debo admitirlo, la quiero más que a mi propio padre.

—Tienes que saber disculparlo, Kouji —repitió por tercera vez.

—Hijo —le corregí yo haciéndole sonreír. Tomé un sorbo del exprimido de naranja que ella había preparado y suspiré —. Ya lo sé —le contesté con un tono indeciso entre el malhumor y el dolor —. Sé que solo busca lo mejor para mí… siempre y cuando no influya a su trabajo.

Mi madre puso mala cara, pero sabía que yo tenía razón. Él siempre puso el trabajo por encima de la familia.

—Eso no quita que te quiera —decidió replicar ella tras una pausa. Yo rodé los ojos y ella rio —. Sabes que no te salvarás de un castigo, ¿verdad? —Yo solté una risa pura, de las que muy pocas personas conseguían sacarme. Ella colocó su mano izquierda en mi hombro —Te saldrá caro. Le gritaste a un maestro, y te suspendieron… —volví a suspirar —, ¿quieres contarme por qué?

No entiendo cómo hace tiempo la despreciaba. Ella no es mi madre biológica, lo sé, pero es una mujer bondadosa y dulce, sin mencionar que es una madre comprensiva y divertida. Sé que puedo contar con ella más que con mi padre.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente antes de aventurarme a contarle sobre la desaparición de Thalía. Es que estaba tan nervioso y ese profesor simplemente se reía de mí. Es que estaba tan preocupado y aquel hombre solo consiguió que la inquietud se convierta en miedo e ira.

Mi madre hizo una mueca de pena en cuanto concluí el relato.

— ¿Y si ocurrió con ella lo mismo que con su madre? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Otra vez estoy solo.

Ella amplió sus ojos y negó furtivamente con la cabeza.

—Solo, jamás —yo volví a mirar el techo de mi cuarto —. Yo puedo ayudarte a averiguar lo que sucede, ¿te parece? —regresé mis ojos a ella —. Tu padre es un gran político, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Y entre el papelerío que podemos encontrar en su despacho y los estudios de la policía, hallaremos las respuestas.

La miré de una manera extraña. ¿Espiaríamos a la policía? ¿Investigaríamos en las cosas de mi padre? ¿Desde cuándo se pueden hacer esas cosas?

— ¿Lo has hecho antes? —Inquirí en un tono que no ocultaba mi sorpresa.

Ella se rio.

—Por supuesto… ¿cómo crees que logré anular la orden de restricción que le impusieron a tu madre y a tu hermano para no acercarse a ti?

¿¡!?

Fue como un balde de agua helada derramándose en todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y no pude evitar ponerme de pie bruscamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué cosa? —Le grité.

Ella me sonrió ligeramente desde la comisura derecha de sus labios, como lo hacía cuando cada vez que la atrapaba en medio de una idea descabellada.

—Lo sé. Me tardé mucho… fueron cuatro años de abogados y jueces con papelerío extenso y pruebas que me costaron conseguir. Pero anoche me llegó la carta de abolición. Podrás verlos otra vez, Kouji.

Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y me dejé caer en sus brazos abrazándola como nunca.

—Hijo —le corregí con voz quebrada.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Solo quería que volvieras a sentirte como lo hacías antes de que tu padre se metiera en tu felicidad —sollozó —. Recuerdo que llegaste con esas flores y recuerdo que eras feliz. Pensé que conocer a tu hermano y hacerte amigo de esos chicos te hizo muy bien. Ese día llegaste a casa con tanta luz… —las lágrimas también resbalaron por mi rostro —. Y luego tu padre…

—No te preocupes, mamá —le sonreí soltándola —, reconstruiremos esa luz que el tiempo extinguió.

Mi teléfono reprodujo un sonido de alarma. Sabía que me había llegado un mensaje, pero no me molesté en leerlo. Había mucho por hacer… debíamos ocuparnos de Thalía y de nuestra familia. Sé que estaremos todos juntos otra vez. Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Otra ignoración (? al llamado de Ophanimon

¡Qué lindo es volver a actualizar tan rápido!

Es que no pude evitarlo, hoy es el cumpleaños de los digi-gemelos y había que honrarlos :P

¡Feliz cumpleaños Kouji Minamoto y Kouichi Kimura! *jajaja*

Bueno... era eso.

Hasta otro!


End file.
